


Lambliff Big Bang 2011 Art Post: Something Deeper

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Big Bang Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Lambliff Big Bang, Lambliff Big Bang 2011, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/685944">story of the same name.</a> Figured I might as well move it since the fic's over here ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambliff Big Bang 2011 Art Post: Something Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/gifts).



_When an accident on stage leaves Tommy suffering from retrograde amnesia, he wakes up with no memory of the last two years of his life. He has no memory of being on tour, no memory of being famous, doesn't know any of his bandmates...and has no memory of being engaged to marry Adam on Halloween. With no guarantee of his memory returning, Tommy returns to his life as normal with hopes that going about his normal routines, as guided by Adam, will help him regain his memory. Adam, though upset by Tommy's memory loss, is just happy that Tommy is alive.  
With the wedding date looming ever closer, will Tommy's memory return before Adam gives up and cancels the wedding, or will every moment they've shared together be lost forever?_

title banner  


illustrations (very minor spoiler?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


fanmix  
  
[Ben Folds Five - Air](http://www.box.com/s/fx778611805rkn0e6nyk)  
I saw him spinnin' towards the moonlight  
I pull him in, he wasn't breathin'  
His eyes were wide and I saw two of me there  
There's an ugly buzz that hovers just above the quiet  
Found a way to make it silent  
I'm comin' up for air  
They hold my hand and ask me to pull through  
A voice I know says "Dear, he probably can't hear you..."

[Gary Jules - Mad World](http://www.box.com/s/pxbrvyarnxka66ikrn7n)  
All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

[Plumb - Stranded](http://www.box.com/s/qfnyrxvs0pnlxn8xyk3k)  
You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone  
Waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show  
If it's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded

[Drill - What You Are](http://www.box.com/s/gn4b8xiqruz961js3ul8)  
Somewhere searching to figure it out  
You take me back again  
Somewhere drifting above and beyond  
The sky and everyone  
What you are  
Is the voice behind that dream

[Hole - Malibu](http://www.box.com/s/hjvopm4iq44kdvkcjq3j)  
Get well soon.  
Please don't go any higher.  
How are you so burnt when you're barely on fire?  
Cry to the angels.  
I'm gonna rescue you,  
I'm gonna set you free tonight

[Coldplay - Fix You](http://www.box.com/s/ixqsayds0pte94nnuxek)  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

[Lacuna Coil - The Last Goodbye](http://www.box.com/s/2bfa68hg3u7e8n9lls65)  
Why should I care when it will be alright?  
Once separate ways will feel alive again  
So many stories told, too many useless words  
Maybe because it's getting dark inside

[The Devlins - Crossing The River](http://www.box.com/s/bi61rbs972opvbzn9ieb)  
Something tells me I can trust in you  
There's no pretense in the things you do  
So much water under the bridge  
And I'm standing here at the water's edge  
Looking into your eyes  
I'm crossing the river to get to you

[Coldplay - The Scientist](http://www.box.com/s/rkvmhksma0ljqfhd6ckv)  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are  
Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start

[Stabbing Westward - You Complete Me](http://www.box.com/s/cahyjfpcai93gn3mps3e)  
Only you  
Can make me whole  
Just one touch  
And you complete me  
Rescue me from this black hole  
That sucked me in and left my dying  
You're the truth that I've been seeking

[David Cook - Don't You Forget About Me](http://www.box.com/s/y0aiulxqlkt6k1q6pgtk)  
Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

[Nelly Furtado - Try](http://www.box.com/s/1guqymszg4tf7ibkg1yt)  
The more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me

[Seether ft. Amy Lee - Broken](http://www.box.com/s/papz6ua7x0vz8sgmqdf8)  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There?s so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

[Boyz II Men - Time After Time](http://www.box.com/s/utoefze1i4xgux71cnz7)  
Flashbacks warm nights almost left behind  
Suitcase and memories time after  
Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me I can't hear what you say  
And you say go slow, I fall behind  
Second hand unwind  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Something Deeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685944) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456)




End file.
